


I'll remember you in the morning

by galaxyofminds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, the death is only temporary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofminds/pseuds/galaxyofminds
Summary: Lena Luthor was told once that life was an adventure, and that she should grab it by the hand and never let go. But her adventure didn't start until the day Kara Danvers died.





	I'll remember you in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to post this chapter until I had written at least five but I got carried away and here we are:)

Alex sat with her head in her hands, not even bothering to wipe away the tears. It was hard to take in what had just happened. She had watched, and was unable to do anything, as Reign held Supergirls limp body over the side of the building. She could still hear the sound of the pavement splintering as Kara's body hit the ground. She could still hear the sound of her ribs actually cracking under J'onns compressions, having blown out her powers. She could still hear the voice of another doctor reading Kara's time of death as 11:53pm.

Time of _death_.

Kara was _dead._

“Alex!” The sound of Maggie's voice drew her attention immediately. She was up and wrapped in her girlfriends arms instantly, not caring that many people were looking in their direction. Most of it was sympathy looks, others who didn't know of Alex's connection to Supergirl looked on in confusion. “It's okay” Maggie soothed, running her hand up and down Alex's back.

Alex pushed herself out of Maggie's arms. “No... no it isn't.” She looked back at the room she had been standing in just ten minutes previously. Her body was still lying there; cold and unmoving. Maggie's eyes followed her gaze.

“Is that..?” A line formed between her brows, as Alex looked back at her, her heart breaking. She nodded only slightly, but that was all it took for the detective to gather her into her arms. “Oh sweetie,” Maggie could feel her own tears forming. She may have clashed with Supergirl... but Kara? Kara was the one person in the world that she knew Alex felt safest with. She knew that what they had was a special bond that not many people ever got to experience in their lifetime. But Alex and Kara, they had that. “I'm so sorry.”

The agent gripped onto Maggie's jacket, holding her as close as humanly possible. Her body shuddered, as she sobbed in the middle of the DEO. Everywhere Alex looked she could see people that looked upset, or like they had been crying and she was pissed. All these people crying over the death of a girl they hardly knew. But Kara was her _sister._ She couldn't stay there any longer without punching something... or someone. “Can we go somewhere?” Maggie frowned for a second, before nodding, taking Alex by the hand and leading her further into the DEO building. “Where-”

“I know right now, your idea of somewhere is a bar so that you can get absolutely shit-faced,” she half-smiled sympathetically, “but I can't let you drink yourself into oblivion Alex.”

She rolled her eyes. “My- my sister just died Maggie! I have every right to drink.” She turned around about to walk in the opposite direction, when she caught sight of Mon-el jogging towards her. Ever since he had woken up in his ship from the future with his merry band of misfits, Alex hadn't minded his presence. He was like a completely different person to the asshole she had known seven months ago, but for some reason, he came towards them with a smile on his face and Alex wasn't in the mood.

“Hey Alex-”

“what do you want Mon-el?” She frowned as his smile just grew. She would think that after everything he and Kara had gone through together, that he might be just a little upset. She wanted to smack the grin right off his face.

“I know how to save her.” He said, looking proud of himself.

Alex froze, “what do you mean?”

“Kara. I know how we can save her.” The corner of Alex's lips twitched, and she wanted to let herself be happy, but she also didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing.

She retraced her steps back towards everyone else at the DEO, Maggie followed by her side, but Alex turned back to Mon-el when he didn't follow after her. “Well? What are you waiting for.” He jumped into step behind her at that. When she reached the rest of the league and her own team, she turned back to a confused looking Mon-el behind her and said simply, “explain.”

“What's going on?” Winn spun around on his spinning chair to face the three of them, a grim expression in his face, while J'onn came striding over to them, shocked as he looked at Alex; he could obviously tell what she was thinking

“Go on, tell them what you just told me, and then explain exactly what you mean by that.”

“I know how we can save Kara.” He looked over as Imra joined them. She seemed to catch on to what he was saying instantly. “We can take her to Rann.”

“What's on Rann?” J'onn looked curiously. “The last I heard of that place, the Rannians were almost extinct.”

Alex jumped in, frustrated. “Could you please... explain to us mere humans, what you are talking about.”

“About four hundred years into your timeline, an alliance is made between the planets.” Imra takes over, which Alex is glad for because she will get straight to the point, unlike a certain Daxamite. “And a few years ago we heard a rumour that the Rannagorians had recently developed a serum... which was essentially a cure for death.”

Alex placed both hands flat on the desk in front of her, leaning forward slightly and trying to keep her breathing calm. “So. What you're saying is... you're basing this off a rumour?” Maggie placed a hand on her bicep as her voice started to raise.

“Let me continue.” Imra looked at Alex with a pleading in her eyes. Alex relented, nodding as she let Maggie pull her close to her. “The league went to investigate and we found out the rumours were true. They have created something they call Ruthano which roughy translates from Rannagorian to 'no weakness'... the weakness in this case is death.”

“So you're saying that if we can get our hands on this... ruthano, we can bring Kara back to us?” She looked over her shoulder at the room, where she knew Kara's body was.

“That's exactly what I'm saying.”

Mon-el's self pride was short lived when Winn piped up. “There's one small problem with that.” He frowned when somehow no one seemed to catch on to what he was saying. “Presumably you mean you will be going into the future to retrieve this 'death cure?'”

“The ship.” Alex sighed.

“Bingo.”

“Could we put Kara's body in the containment pods in the mean time?” Alex suggested. “That would sustain her body for a while right? It did for you.”

“Well... yes I guess that would work. It would keep her body in suspended animation.” Imra nodded, moving towards where they were keeping the ship.

“We need to figure out how to get the damn thing to fly right away.” Alex looked at Winn, who jumped up from his chair, following after Imra with a muttered, 'on it boss.'

 

 

 

Three days.

 

That was how long it had been since the last time Lena had seen, or even spoken to Kara and quite frankly it was starting to piss her off. She hadn't picked up a single one of Lena's calls in that time, or turned up at her office simply to see her face. And now, she was sat at their regular table at the cute café round the corner that Kara loved, waiting for the journalist to show up to the dinner 'date' they had planned and so far she was twenty minutes late.

She wasn't sure what exactly she had done to push Kara away in such a short space of time. Her mind kept drifting back to the fact she was a Luthor. She had always thought her name would become a problem in their friendship eventually. She was a Luthor. She was born into a family of monsters and Kara had finally realised that she was better off without her.

That didn't stop Lena from thinking about her all the damn time. She wanted to see Kara- no she _needed_ to see Kara. Her sunny smile was the only thing that had gotten her through her hardest days. She glanced at her phone again for the third time in the last five minute, before giving in and dialling Kara's number. It went straight to voice mail. _'Hi! This is Kara danvers, I'm very sorry to have missed you but I'll get back to you-'_

Lena hung up.

There was only so many times she could listen to the same damn answering machine message. Fine, she thought. If Kara wouldn't talk to her on the phone, then she was just going to have to talk to Lena face to face. And if she really was avoiding Lena like she had suspected, then she was going to want to wish she had picked up her phone.

The CEO packed up her belonging and flagged down the waitress for the bill, which she came back with promptly. She paid, and left a tip like she did every time her and Kara went there, and made her was back to her car.

“Jess,” Lena said as her assistant picked up her phone while she climbed into the back of her car. “I need you to reschedule all my meetings for the rest of the day, I won't be in again until tomorrow.”

“Yes Miss Luthor.” Lena could already hear her jumping into action. “Is there anything else I can do for you Miss Luthor?”

“No, that will be all Jess, thank you.”

Her car pulled up outside the CatCo building, secretly hoping that the reason Kara hadn't shown up to lunch was simply because she had forgotten, or had got too invested in an article and lost track of time. Lena herself, hadn't made it into CatCo for the last few days because Sam had taken a short leave from L-Corp, so she was back to doing her old job for the time being. Lena suddenly felt nervous. Which was stupid right? She had absolutely no reason to feel nervous. If anyone should be feeling nervous right now it should be Kara.

Maybe it was the fact that she had absolutely no idea what Kara was going to say to her when Lena confronted her.

Except that didn't happen, because when Lena got up to Kara's floor, she wasn't in her office. She found James sat at his desk, and approached him, noticing that he had a rather sullen look about him. “James.”

“Lena! What a surprise, I didn't think you would be in today.”

The CEO squinted at him slightly, “you didn't think I would be, or you didn't want me to be?”

James looked down at the floor, a flush covering his face. “I- No! I thought you would be at L-Corp all week that's all.”

“I am. I'm actually just looking for Kara, have you seen her?” She looked around the office, and back out at the rest of the floor, hoping that she might just magically appear, before looking back at James. Any trace of a smile that had been on his face had disappeared, which instantly gave Lena a bad feeling. “Mr Olsen, where is Kara?”

James distracted himself, picking up a pile of paperwork, straightening it up and then placing it back down where he found it before sighing and looking up at Lena. “She...” He struggled over his choice of work.

Lena edged towards the desk, putting her hands down flat and leaning forward. “Jimmy, please. Just tell me she is okay.” Her frown deepened when he seemingly couldn't find his words. “Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll find someone who will.” And with that, she turned around and stormed out of his office. She took the elevator straight down to the ground floor, knowing exactly where it was she was going to go.

Alex answered the door just seconds after Lena had knocked. She didn't even bother to hide her surprise when she saw who it was. “Oh! Hi Lena.” The CEO also noticed that she looked incredibly stressed. “What... can I do for you?”

Lena peered round her, trying to see if Kara was in there but all she saw was Maggie sat on the sofa, looking over her shoulder at Lena with the same expression on her face as Alex. Sympathy. They knew something that she didn't. “Is Kara here? I went into CatCo but Jimmy wouldn't tell me anything.”

“Um... No, Kara isn't here right now.” Alex shifted on her feet.

Lena looked at Maggie again, then back at Alex, realising that she was probably interrupting something. “Sorry, should I leave? I feel like I've come at a bad time.”

“No no, it's okay.” Alex looked back at Maggie, questioningly. Maggie nodded just slightly back at her, before Alex stood to the side. “Well, you better come in.” Their odd behaviour did nothing to calm Lena's nerves. If anything, they were scaring her more. Alex walked towards the kitchen, with Lena following closely behind. She said nothing as she fetched some wine glasses, and a bottle of red wine, placing them on the table next to where Lena was hovering. “Take a seat.” She pushed a glass towards lena, and poured it almost full with wine.

“Oh, no I'm okay thank you.” Lena pushed it away slightly wanting to keep her wits about her, but Alex laid a hand on her wrist gently.

“Trust me... you're probably going to need it.”

Lena nodded slowly, before pulling the glass back to her. Her fingers played with the neck of the glass, while she waited for Alex to speak. Now that she was in front of her, Lena wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say. When she finally looked up, she saw Alex was also staring down at her hands. She looked like she was trying to figure out what to say. At least she wasn't outright saying nothing like James; she actually had the intention of telling Lena what was going on.

Now Alex, she was struggling internally with how much she wanted to tell her. She knew that Lena and Kara had gotten incredibly close over the course of the last few months, and Kara would probably want her best friend by her side. And she knew that Kara had never told Lena that she was Supergirl... which was partly Alex's own fault. She had pushed her to keep quiet because Lena was a Luthor and telling her could put everyone in danger. Except now that Lena was in front of her, Alex knew that wasn't the case. She looked just like any normal person.

Alex had painted a picture of Lena in her mind. They had never really spent much time alone together, and she imagined her as being this stern, stubborn business owner. Looking at Lena in front of her, nervously playing with her glass, she knew she had her pegged all wrong.

Looking obvious that Alex wasn't going to be the first to speak, Lena said “so,” catching Alex's attention. “It doesn't take an idiot to put two and two together.”

“I don't know what you-”

“Please don't play dumb with me,” Lena said rigidly. “I went to Kara's apartment yesterday and I spoke to her neighbour... You know the woman with all the cats?” Alex nodded, “Well, she told me that she hasn't seen Kara in two days. Which happens to be the same amount of time that she has been avoiding my calls.” Alex picked up her glass, drinking almost half in one go. “Which... also happens to be the same amount of time that Supergirl has been off-grid.”

And there it was.

“Kara was right about you.” What was _that_ supposed to mean? The corner of Alex's lips twitched, as her head tilted slightly to the side. Lena wasn't sure she liked the way that she was being scrutinised. “She told me you were brilliant. I refused to see it.”

“Couldn't get past the name, right?” Alex gaped, “It's okay... you aren't the first one to be wary of me because of my brother and I'm sure you won't be the last. But I'm not him.”

“I know that now.” The agent jumped in quickly, “It shouldn't have taken me so long to see it. I'm sorry.” She smiled, waiting for it to catch on until Lena was looking at her with a faint smile on her face. She was hoping that maybe in the future they could become friends.

“So... Kara is Supergirl?” She picked up her glass, draining it when Alex nodded. “I'm not sure how it took me so long to realise that.”

Alex laughed, “me either... I've tried telling her the glasses really aren't a good disguise.” Lena laughed lightly along with her, as they both looked towards the door at the sound of Maggie's appearance.

“Everything okay in here?” She placed a hand on Alex's shoulder as she walked past her to the fridge. She opened it, pulling out a beer.

“Yeah, I was just about to fill Lena in.” Maggie's smile looked almost sad, as she looked between the two women.

She walked back towards the door again, kissing Alex on the side of the head as she went past. The interaction between the two women left Lena wondering if she would ever have something like they did; if she would ever have someone like they had each other. “I'll leave you to it then. I'll be just in here if you need me. Okay?” She left when Alex nodded at her, before turning back to face the woman sat opposite.

“So, I know you know what happened to Supergirl. I remember seeing you there.” Lena nodded once, not sure she was liking where this was going. “Well... We couldn't- We did the best we could to keep her heart beating but she must have blown her powers out before she fell.” Lena felt like her throat was closing up. She couldn't breathe. “That meant that when she fell, her body had the same reaction to that of a human falling from the same height.”

“Say it.” Lena choked out. “Just say it.”

Alex took a deep breath, “she died.”

A sob rose in Lena's chest. “Oh god.” She put her hand over her mouth, trying to pull herself together. “I never...” She looked Alex dead in the eyes, panic written across her face. “I never told her how I felt about her.” A series of emotions flittered across Alex's face in that second. Shock, disbelief... sympathy.

“How you felt about her?” Lena instantly flushed, forgetting momentarily who it was she was talking to.

“I- uh...”

When Lena had gone over to Alex's, the furthest explanation from her mind was that Kara... _her_ Kara; her sunny reporter... was dead.

Alex reached across the table, holding her hand out to the CEO. She felt bad for not starting out by telling Lena that they knew how they could save her, and jumping straight to the bad news. “Lena... It's okay.” Lena was only just realising how calm Alex was about this whole situation. Kara was Alex's sister. If anyone was to be breaking down right then it was her. She slowly put her hand into Alex's, feeling comfort in the strong grip. “It's okay.” She repeated, more firmly this time. “Mon-el... He thinks that he knows how to save her.”

“What do you mean by save her?” Lena questioned, frowning as she drew her hand back.

“I'm going to presume that Kara hasn't told you about what really happened with Mon-el.”

“She told me that he went away, but not much more than that. I had the feeling that it was a bit of a sensitive subject for her.” The more she and Alex talked, the more Lena was starting to feel like she didn't really know Kara at all.

Alex reached for the bottle of wine, refilling both of their glasses before continuing. “He did go away I guess. We sent him back into space in the pod that he came down in. The air wasn't safe for him to breath, and it would have eventually poisoned him. So she sent him away.”

Alex went on to explain to her how Mon-el had returned in a ship from the 31stcentury, which is where he had ended up after he was sent back into space and then having gone through a wormhole. Where to them, he had been gone only seven months, for him it had been seven years. She told Lena that the reason he was _able_ to return was because in a few centuries time, L-Corp would develop a cure for the Daxamite species' allergy to lead.

It was starting to get a bit to much for Lena to take in. She downed the rest of her wine, before holding a hand up to Alex. “Sorry... can we just... can we get to the part where we save Kara.”

“Sorry, I can't imagine this is easy for you.”

“I just want her to be okay.” Lena sighed. It had been a long time since she had let anyone, other than Kara of course, see as much of herself as Alex had since she arrived.

“She will be. Right now Kara is being kept in a pod on the ship that will keep her body in suspended animation,” Alex told her, repeating the exact words Imra had said to her only three days before. Which confused Lena, surely if they had a way of saving her they would have done it days ago. Alex seemed to understand her confusion, as she then said. “The only reason we haven't been able to save her just yet is because we need the ship to take Kara into the future, as that is where the cure to save her _is_.”

“What's wrong with the ship.”

“We don't know.”

“You don't know?” Lena felt herself getting frustrated. There must have been hundreds of secret agents and scientists working for their little secret alien organisation, it was hard to believe that amongst them they couldn't figure it out. “Let me take a look at it.” Lena suggested suddenly.

Alex wasn't completely opposed to the idea, but she wasn't sure everyone else at the DEO would be quite so pleased if she rocked up in the morning with a Luthor at her side. Lena rolled her eyes at Alex's hesitation. “I'm not going to tell anyone about your secret organisation Alex, please. I just want to help.” She laughed when Alex's eyes almost bulged out of her head. “Please... you don't expect me to still believe that you work for the FBI do you?”

Alex was actually starting to like this woman. “I guess not,” she chuckled . “It's called the Department of Extra-normal Operations... The DEO.”

Lena nodded, “I know.”

The agent choked on the air, her eyes somehow wider than they were already. “You know? How?!” Alex's mind instantly flickered to Kara, but she wouldn't have told her about that without also telling her she was Supergirl.

“Please.” Lena snorted, “you don't think I didn't now about my mother's greatest enemy?”

Alex nodded, deep in thought. She was thinking about the pros and cons of bringing Lena into the fold. _Pro:_ she might figure out how to fix the ship. _Pro:_ The faster it's fixed, the quicker they can save Kara. _Pro:_ If they saved Kara... Alex would get her sister back. That was all she needed to finally agree. After a minute she nodded, “okay. I'm going in first thing in the morning. You can come with me.” She knew J'onn would be mad that she hadn't consulted with him before telling Lena all that she had but it was done now. There was no going back.

“Thank you.” Lena said sincerely, gripping Alex's hand with both of her own. She hadn't expected Alex to be so upfront with her, but it was nice to know she had the other Danvers sister on her side now. Kara would be happy to wake up and find her sister and her best friend finally getting along.

“Oh!” Alex jumped to her feet, “I'll be back in a sec.” She rushed out the room leaving Lena sat there confused until she came back with a pad of paper and a pen in her hand. “Now,' she said writing something down that Lena couldn't see from her angle. “I don't have a contract to hand, but I'll find you one tomorrow.” She slid the paper and pen over to Lena, “in the meantime, it would really help me out if you could just sign this?”

Lena looked perplexed until she read what Alex had written.

_I promise not to disclose any information about the following things to anyone other than me, myself and I: Supergirl (and her real identity), The DEO, Mon-el and his spaceship, or anything at all about time travel in fact._

Lena laughed and the informality of the 'contract', “is this entirely necessary?”

“I'm in enough trouble with telling you all this as it is... please this would really help me out.” One look at her pleading expression was all it took for Lena to sign. She could see where Kara got her ability to wrap people round her little finger from. Alex thanked her as Lena slid it back over to her when she had done, and stood up.

“Well, I should get going,” Lena shoved her hands in her pocket, standing awkwardly.

Alex walked her back through to the living room, where Maggie was sat in front of the television, beer still in hand. “It's pretty late, you could always stay the night.” A voice came from the couch. Alex placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder as she looked over at Lena.

“No, I've already intruded on your evening enough as it is,” Lena looked between the two women. “Thank you for the offer though.” In truth, she needed some space, and fresh air to clear her head. After everything she had just been told, she needed to be alone to process it. She picked her handbag and coat up from when she had left them before she had gone into the kitchen. “Thank you Alex... for everything.”

Alex started forward, and for a quick second Lena thought she was going in for a hug and froze, but she simply rested her hand on her upper arm, gently squeezing it. Once she dropped her arm, she walked towards the front door, opening it for Lena to leave. When they were a fair distance from the kitchen Lena said in a hushed voice, “could you not tell anyone what I said... about my... feelings for Kara.” Lena looked away, unable to retain eye contact when saying something that made her feel so incredibly awkward. “I just don't want her to find out before I get the chance to tell her myself... If I tell her I mean.”

“Of course.” Alex leant her head against the door, studying the other woman. “She will be okay. I'm sure of it.” When she realised that Lena didn't want to talk about this anymore, she straightened up and said normally,“I'm aiming to leave here at six in the morning if that's alright with you?”

“I'll be here at 5:58,” and with a small smile Lena was gone.


End file.
